The new girls
by Tandy-Kun and Sarah-San101
Summary: What happens when two new girls join the Furuba gang? Total chaos. There will be lots of fighting, cursing and other stuff that might not be as good.


Yay our first story! It might really suck 'cause I'm a really bad writer, but I don't have all the blame, Sarah worked on it too. Also the characters as we wrote might not act as they usually do, Sarah starting to like Furuba and doesn't understand it, me well…. I've been reading the books, but when I write I just can't get them to fit their personality, oh well. I really want reviews and if you don't like it just tell me why okay? And Alexa you know who you are, please update your story! Well anyway here we go

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were walking to school until… "Tohru!" Momiji said as he ran up to her. "Oh hello Momiji-Kun!" Tohru said turning around to look at the small blonde hared boy. "Huh?" Kyo said as he turned around "What the hell are you doing?" "Here to see Tohru!" Momiji said taking her hand. "There you are" Hatsuharu said walking in the scene. "Hello Hatsuharu-San!" Tohru said smiling. "Are you going to say hello to everyone!" Kyo yelled.

"Shut up stupid cat" Yuki said punching Kyo in the face making him fly off into the wall next to him. He glared at Kyo for a while then looked back at Tohru "I'm sorry, now what were you saying Honda-San?" "Um… it's …okay, b-b-but …Kyo-…Kun…" Tohru said panic struck. "Hey" Haru said pulling everyone from their conversation ", we have two new students at our school" "How do you know that?" Yuki asked looking confused. "Them" Hatsuharu answered pointing at two girls laughing and talking. They were both wearing the winter uniform (A/N: They are all wearing the winter uniform okay?), one had straight brown hair with two pigtails on ether side of her head. She had brown eyes under her rectangular glasses. The other one had blonde hair ¾ down her back with bangs covering one of her hazel eyes (Like Uo-Chan's bangs!). The blonde hared girl Sarah and the dark hared girl Tandy were sisters. "I can't wait! Maybe well meet cool people or even better cute boys!" said Sarah happily and excited. "What the hell Sarah you are so boy crazy, besides boyfriends are for the weak minded" shouted Tandy. They walked onward and approached Tohru, Momiji, Hastuharu, Kyo, and Yuki. "Hello" beamed Tohru "I hear you are new!" "Hello" they said in unison. "We are,…I mean I'm Tandy Riley, and this is my sister." Tandy paused and paused. "Introduce yourself" she ordered. Sarah quickly looked away from a certain slender boy with bright orange hair. "Oh, hi, I'm… Sarah, silly me forgetting my own name" Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, all introduced themselves. "Oh, great more crazy girls just what the school needs" grumbled Kyo sarcastically. "What did you say about girls!" snapped Sarah angrily. "If there's anything that we don't need at school are smart-ass, self obsessed, orange hared demons like you!" she shouted. "Sarah!" Tandy "Stop shouting!" "Shut up Tandy" Sarah shouted back at her. "You've gone crazy Sarah" Tandy shouted at the top of her lungs. "Who asked you Tandy?" Sarah snapped. Then out of nowhere they both had looks of embarrassment on their faces "I'm so sorry" they both sobbed and hugged each other. (A/N: This type of argument is common for Tandy and Sarah) The others just stared. "Well it was nice meeting you" chirped Tohru. "I'd better head off to my next class," said Yuki, "Maybe well see each other soon."

"Tohru is a little sweetie," said Tandy. "Kyo was a total jerk, I can't stand him" Sarah said lying. She very well knew she admired him from the moment she met him. "Girls Rule," shouted Tandy "If he has a problem with that then He Shall Pay!" They each giggled thinking of how Tandy could punish him. They walked to the office to find where their classes would be. Tandy and Sarah though were both separated from each other first period, but would see each other at lunch and in their literature and Band class. "See ya later," said Sarah "See you at lunch" said Tandy, Sarah had Math first, and there she saw Tohru and was happy to see a familiar face. The math lesson of the day though was pure hell; Sarah nearly fell off her seat. Tandy on the other hand completely enjoyed her first class, science. She enjoyed the many pictures of cute animals and fascinating plants in her textbook. When the girls arrived at lunch they greeted each other and headed to sit next to Tohru and the rest of the gang. Sarah and Tandy pecked at their traditional onigiri and chatted about their other school. In the middle of their conversation Kyo and Yuki broke out fighting. "You're goin' down," yelled Kyo. "That's what you think," said Yuki. Yuki threw a kick at Kyo and shoved him across the room. "Should we stop them?" questioned Tandy. "No, this happens all the time, trust me," said Tohru. (Kyo and Yuki, literally will fight any time any place, they just fought in the school cafeteria at least they didn't destroy the Sohma house again, ha ha, Okay, I'll stop stalling) "Maybe we should stop them" Sarah said looking worried "Sohma-Kun is beating up Kyo-Kun really bad" "Um… who are they?" Tandy asked pointing at the three girls. "Oh! Them?… they're the Prince Yuki fan club" said Tohru smiling. "You mean they like Yuki-Kun?" Tandy asked looking at the girls. "Oh Yuki-Kun!" a girl with blonde pigtails comes to him. "Uh oh!" Yuki said giving a final punch to Kyo sending him across the floor. "How are you Yuki-Kun?" she asks. "Boy is she dumb" Sarah stated and Tandy laughed. "Hey! I heard that. I Minami Kinoshita will not take that insult," yelled Minami stomping her foot. "So… what are you going to do about it?" Tandy said popping the last of her onigiri in her mouth. "Your such a smart mouth" Minami said looking at Tandy. "Do you really want to try me? I'll kick your ass from king dom come," Tandy said getting up from her seat and into a fighting position. "Y-You mean you want f-f-fight me?" said Minami with a scared expression on her face. "Well duh smart ass! Come on I'm waiting" "Tandy!" Sarah yelled, "Don't start something!" "She insulted me, she's asking for… it… hey, where did they go?" Tandy asked looking around the room. "They ran away crying like little babies," Kyo said. "Where did you come from?" Tandy asked looking at him. "I came up during the middle of the fight" Kyo answered. "Oh…" said Tandy "Thank you Riley-San" Yuki said smiling. Tandy blushed and then said "You're welcome, and please call me Tandy-Kun" said Tandy smiling back. The bell had rung and everyone went to his or her own class. Tandy had math and almost fell asleep and Sarah had reading She was very happy to get to do what ever she wanted to do after that was literature and boy were Sarah and Tandy in for a surprise, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were in their class. "Oh shit!" Tandy said looking at Kyo "Yay!" Sarah cheered gleefully. "Now I'm stuck with that bozo," said Tandy pointing at Kyo. "Excuse me!" Kyo yelled. "Are you talking to me?" "Duh dumb ass!" Tandy yelled back. "Do you wanna fight?" Kyo yelled out for the class to hear, getting ready to punch Tandy. "I'll drop kick your ass before you even know it," said Tandy. "BOTH OF YOU BEHAVE!" Sarah bellowed in which the whole class just stared then started talking again. "Both of you shut up!". They both just stared and stared at Sarah. "What?" Sarah asked innocently. "That was…very…loud," Yuki said just staring. "I'm glad the teacher wasn't here!" Tohru said happily. They all sat down and chatted for a while. After class Yuki, Tohru and Kyo had a free period (Why 'cause I said so!). "Oh man… I wish I had a free period," Sarah said as she was holding her clarinet. (A/N: Sarah and Tandy both play clarinet). It was a fun band period. Tandy and Sarah both chose a duet then played it. Sarah squeaked which caused the class to laugh making Tandy angry and start threatening them. That was also their last period. After class Tandy and Sarah both chatted with Tohru about their first day. Tohru was cheery as usual. "I'm so glad you guys had a good first day" said Tohru. "Tandy almost fought Kyo" laughed Sarah "Wait a minute do Kyo and Yuki always fight?" "Yes the don't try to understand each other. Why don't we all just along" said Tohru. Then at that moment Kyo walked to Tohru, then turned to Sarah and Tandy. "So, did you two manage to get through the day without a hair crisis or the tragedy of breaking a nail" he said sarcastically. "Kyo, I swear to God if you don't shut your big mouth and stop with your sarcastic remarks you orange hair demon" yelled Sarah "and I will fight you and teach you a lesson" she added. "Try me" Kyo challenged her. Then Yuki stopped by, "well, well, well. It's Kyo. Young man are you behaving yourself," said Yuki. Sarah wasn't the only one in love on her first day of school. Tandy found herself charmed by Yuki's quick wit and definitely admired his fighting skills plus he was cute. (What happened to boyfriends are for the weak-minded). "That's it you dirty rat, I will fight and defeat you" Kyo said. "Keep dreaming," said Yuki. Yuki then threw a punch straight into Kyo's nose, making his head fly back. "Uh… should we do something?" said Sarah. "Poor Kyo…he's getting hurt" "Must they always fight!" exclaimed Tandy. Then Sarah and Tandy stepped into action. Tandy grabbed Yuki and Sarah grabbed Kyo. "Stop!" they yelled. Pinning each Yuki and Kyo to the ground. "Get off me you stupid girl," said Kyo shoving Sarah off him. "Oh so you want to fight me, don't you! Well bring it on you bastard!" Sarah yelled. Tandy suddenly let go of Yuki. "Sarah, control yourself" she yelled. Tohru just had sat through the whole fight with her jaw dropped. "Don't get into a fight on the first day. Mom and Dad would kill you" Tandy said to Sarah. She considered this "You do have a point, as for you Kyo, you got off easy" Sarah said. "Whatever, I'm leaving so I don't have to hear you bitch" Kyo yelled as he left the hallway. "I guess I'm heading off too" said Yuki. "Bye Yuki" Tandy said dreamily with pink cheeks. "Bye you guys" Tohru said walking after Yuki and Kyo. "Bye Tohru" the sisters said together. "Tandy likes Yuki" taunted Sarah out of the blue. "I do not" Tandy commanded, her cheeks getting redder. "Oh yeah then why are you blushing?" Sarah teased. "Uh… because I…am" blushed Tandy "we'd better head off before Mom and Dad worry" said Sarah. Sarah and Tandy then began to walk home. (Which was about…2 miles). Along the way Sarah continued to tease Tandy. "Well at least I'm not in love with Kyo" Tandy barked. "Am not!" Sarah said blushing as Tandy was. "Oh, then why are you blushing?" Tandy asked. "Okay, okay I like him. Just don't tell him. Don't tell or I will be forced to torture you" Sarah commanded. "I have to tell you," said Tandy "I like Yuki" "Well isn't that obvious," said Sarah sarcastically. Sarah and Tandy finally reached their house, a small and traditional Japanese house. They opened the door. Their Dad was asleep on the couch, while their mother was reading. "Hi mom" they said. "Oh hi, how was your first day" "It was… good" said Tandy suspiciously. "That's good to hear," said their mom smiling. "There's snacks in the cupboard" she said. Tandy and Sarah headed to the kitchen. They were starved. They popped up popcorn and grabbed bag loads of candy and hauled it off to their room. They decided to watch T.V, but couldn't agree on watch. So Tandy had an idea (A/N: Tandy loves to have fun and has great ideas) "Pillow fight!" she screeched. "Bring it on" challenged Sarah gripping her pillow. Tandy clenched on her pillow, smacking Sarah across the face. Sarah reached and attacked back. The fight went back and forth. Feathers flying every where. Sarah suddenly fell to the ground and toppled over the popcorn and ended up with chocolate smashed onto her shirt and in the carpet. Their mom busted through the door. "What in god's name is going on?" she yelled "and why is there candy smashed in my carpet?" Tandy and Sarah stared at each other in shock. "But I-" said Sarah "Not another word, I want each of you in bed within twenty minutes". Their mother interrupted. The girls readied themselves for bed without another word and tucked themselves cozily into bed.

That's all I hope you guys liked it. It might be small, but that was 13 pages I typed. I should warn you all now this has a lot of curse words in it and it will from now on okay thank you for reading.


End file.
